The invention relates to a method for crane control and stock management, in which method goods arriving for storage at a warehouse are transferred by a crane to a given location in the warehouse and fetched later with the crane from this location for onward transfer.
In many places, heavy burdens are transferred in a given storage area mainly by crane. On the other hand, stock accounting is used for goods to indicate what the stock or storage area contains and possibly some location information to facilitate the finding of the goods (usually manually entered information). When the goods are to be transferred on (for instance to a processing line or truck), a work order is made, that is, a paper with identifier information of the goods and information on the action to be taken. Often as much time is used in finding or locating the correct goods as in transferring them.